ben10fandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Prototyp Omnitrixa
Prototyp Omnimatrixa (często nazywany Omnitrix) był przypiętym do ręki Bena Tennysona zegarkiem. Omnitrix został stworzony przez Azmutha jako narzędzie pokoju w trakcie skruchy po zniszczeniach spowodowanych przez Ascalon. Urządzenie miało dwa cele: będzie promował międzygatunkowe zrozumienie innych istot poprzez wcielenie się w nich i doświadczenie ich sposobu życia. Drugim celem było repozytorium DNA ponad miliona różnych inteligentnych form życia w przypadku, kiedy każdy z nich by wymarł. Azmuth ukrywał jeszcze jeden cel: miał nadzieję, że jego kochanka Zennith, która upuściła go po stworzeniu Ascalonu, zobaczy jego wewnętrzną zmianę. Omnitrix został zniszczony w odcinku "Ostateczna bitwa: część 2", aby zapobiec Vilgaxowi używania go. Wygląd thumb|left|Oryginalny OmnitrixW pierwszej formie, Omnitrix wygląda jak bardzo duży zegarek ze schematem kolorów - czarnym, siwym, zielonym i białym. Kiedy Omnitrix skalibrował się, zyskał on bardziej podobny kształt do zegarka. Kolory to zielony i czarny. Użytkownicy Tryby |-| Aktywny= Omnitrix Active.jpg|Aktywny Skalibrowany Omnitrix Omnitrix_verde.jpg|Aktywny Omnitrix Aktywny tryb to domyślny tryb Omnitrixa. Rzeczywisty czas użytkowania jest nieznany (ok. 10-20minut). Wydaje się, że czas użytkowania płynie prędzej, gdy podczas walki dużo się rusza. Po kalibracji Omnitrixa tarcza na cudzoziemcu ma kolor zielony (Dawney potwierdził, że to dlatego, iż Omnitrix nie działał prawidłowo wcześniej). |-| Ładowania= right|200pxGdy odmieni się z kosmity, Omnitrix przechodzi w tryb ładowania. To trwa ok. 5 min, chyba że kompetencje zostały naruszone. Skalibrowany Omnitrix, gdy się ładuję klepsydra również miga na czerwono. W "Tajemnica Chromatona" Omnitrix miga na zielono zamiast na czerwono, gdy nadchodzi tryb ładowania. Omnitrix zasilany jest przez specjalną odnawialną energię. Omnitrix może niemal natychmiast naładować się, by uchronić użytkownika przed zagrożeniem. Ta funkcja została wyłączona po kalibracji. Jeżeli użytkownik zostanie znokautowany lub zraniony bardzo poważnie, Omnitrix powróci do normalnej postaci. |-| Skanowania= Yellow_omnitrix.jpg Omnitrix_Capture_Mode.jpg Kiedy nowa próbka DNA zostanie odblokowana, lub gdy Omnitrix przechwytuje DNA nowego kosmity, występuje tryb skanowania. Można również odzyskać utracone lub usunięte DNA. W przeciwieństwie do oryginalnej serii, Omnitrix w "Obcej Potędze" nie skanuje dotykiem. |-| Samozniszczenia= Omnitrix_count_down.png Self-destruct_Mode.png W trybie samozniszczenia, Omnitrix odlicza do eksplozji. Kiedy samozniszczenie aktywowane jest na kilka dni przed wybuchem, Omnitrix może pobrać dość energii, aby zniszczyć cały wszechświat. W oryginalnej serii, gdy Omnitrix miał włączony tryb samozniszczenia, wysyłał wybuchy energii, które rzucały Bena na kilka metrów. Gdy samozniszczenie jest włączone, Omnitrix wysyła sygnały do każdego statku (chyba, że został aktywowany przez komendę głosową). Funkcję samozniszczenia stworzono po to, by Omnitrix nie wpadł w złe ręce. Samozniszczenie było używane w "Ostatecznej bitwie", gdzie zostało aktywowane na 30 sekund, by znokautować Vilgaxa. |-| Rekalibracji= right|200px Omnitrix zaczyna kalibrować się, wybierając zestaw nowych kosmitów. Według Dwyane'a, Omnitrix ma tysiące różnych form (jest to stworzone po to, by dopasować Omnitrix do użytkownika). Opis *Omnitrix może wyświetlić 10 kolorów tarczy:frame|Kalibracja Omitrixa **zielony: tryb aktywny, **czerwony: tryb ładowania, **żółty: tryb samozniszczenia, **niebieski: tryb kalibracji, **pomarańczowy: tryb samozniszczenia (oryginalny Omnitrix), **biały: wadliwe, ale dopuszczalne, **siwy: tryb nieaktywny, **czarny: tryb wyłączony, **różowy: efekt many lub czaru, **fioletowy: gdy wykryje Eona. *Omnitrix ma pokazane dwa tryby wyświetlania cudzoziemców: **sylwetki (oryginalna seria), **hologramy ("Obca Potęga" i "Ultimate Alien"). **Derrick powiedział, że te ustawienia mogą być stosowane w każdym Omnitrixie. *Omnitrix działa tak jak GPS. *Omnitrix ma zakodowane 1.000.910 cudzoziemców. *Omnitrix zmieni swój rozmiar, aby dopasować do rozmiaru użytkownika. *Omnitrix może dopasować ciuchy użytkownika do kosmitów. Ben stracił te funkcje w "Obcej Potędze". *Omnitrix może być sterowany za pomocą głosu: *Jeżeli Omnitrix zaczyna wysyłać impulsy energii, to znaczy, że ktoś próbuje zawładnąć nad Omnitrixem. *Omnitrix ma wbudowany tłumacz. *Omnitrix ma sztuczną inteligencję. *On może utworzyć hologram mapy. *Omnitrix jest w stanie naprawić uszkodzenia genetyczne. Ciekawostki *Omnitrix ma 20 poziom technologii. *Głos Omnitrixa jest identyczny jak u Bena. *Vilgax mówi, że Omnitrix jest ostateczną bronią. *Azmuth stworzył Omnitrix po to, by każda istota we wszechświecie mogła lepiej się zrozumieć. Przez to porównuje Bena do Noego, a Omnitrix do Arki. *Omnitrix nie może przekształcić użytkownika na innego z tego samego gatunku. Zobacz też : Zobacz też galerie Omnitrixa naciskając tu. Kategoria:Urządzenia